


A Day at the Pumpkin Patch

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent Harry Osborn, Parent Peter Parker, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Day 1: pumpkin patch~Peter takes Harry and Mayday to the pumpkin patch for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Day at the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts).



Peter couldn’t believe it when Harry said he never been to a pumpkin patch. Ben and May had taken Peter as a child multiple times and Peter had wanted to take Mayday to a pumpkin patch but it looked like that their daughter’s first time would also be Harry’s first time at a pumpkin patch. Harry and Mayday were hyper as they talked about the pumpkin patch. Peter just rolled his eyes but smiled at his daughter and husband. He was happy that they were excited. It meant that this trip would be fun and not a hassle liked he thought originally. 

Harry and Mayday woke him up the morning of the pumpkin patch. Actually it was more like Mayday woke up Peter and when he didn’t get up Harry started trying to get him out of bed with promises. Peter finally got up and told his husband he better keep all his promises. Once they all were up, dressed, and had eaten breakfast, Peter and Harry got Mayday into the car as she babbled about their trip that they were going to take. Harry smiled at their three-year-old daughter. Peter was just glad to be heading up there. 

Harry drove since Peter never learned. He just didn’t see the point in driving when he had two perfectly good feet. Harry made jokes about how he couldn’t walk everything which Peter pointed out he didn’t. That lead to a debate about how Peter swinging was only for when he was being a superhero so it didn’t count. Peter saying it did. 

Mayday played on her tablet as her parents bickered. The two talking and talking and the little girl listening and having heard it a hundred times before just smiled as she listened to her daddies talk. She didn’t understand a thing they said but she was calmed hearing their voices. 

Once they made it to the pumpkin patch. Peter took a picture of Harry holding Mayday by the sign. The two smiling brightly. It was a keeper and Peter was going to have to show May when they saw here next. 

“What color are pumpkins?” Harry asked Mayday.

“Orange,” the little girl said. She smiled as her dad told her she was correct. They walked around as Peter told them no to each imperfect pumpkin. He wanted them to have the best pumpkin to carve. 

“We will put a face and then daddy will take the pumpkin and cook the seeds because that is a thing and apparently they are good,” Harry told Mayday who was more focused on the pumpkins. One of the women who were taking pictures saw Peter smiling at his daughter and husband.

“Your daughter’s first time at a pumpkin patch?” she asked.

“My daughter’s and husband’s,” Peter said. “I should have brought him here in college with how excited he was to come up here.” The woman laughed as they continued talking between pictures. 

Harry and Mayday came back with their pumpkin and Peter grinned as he told Mayday that was the perfect pumpkin. She smiled and told her daddy all about the pumpkin as he listened. 

“We need to head home so we can carve the pumpkin,” Harry said.

“Plus, it is a long drive home,” Peter said. Their daughter nodded as they put the pumpkin in the back of the car before buckling Mayday in her car seat. They had barely left the parking lot when Peter look back and smiled. Their daughter was fast asleep in the back of the car. 

“She had a great day,” Harry said.

“You seemed to enjoy it as well,” Peter said. 

“It was a nice trip,” Harry said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your first trip to the pumpkin patch,” Peter said. Harry nodded as they listened to music on the way home. Peter looked at the pictures and smiled. Each one was something special. Mayday holding a little pumpkin. Harry acting like a goof. Peter, Harry, and Mayday sitting with pumpkins around them (thankful one of the dads taking pictures took it as long as Peter took one of him and his family). Peter decided that one was his favorite and set it as his lock screen. Peter smiled enjoying his new lock screen as Harry asked him a question about Peter’s first time at the pumpkin patch.

“I was six, it was right after Mom and Dad passed. May thought it would be a great idea to take me. Her family used to go. It was actually Ben’s first time too. We had a fun time and I picked out the biggest pumpkin there according to May. Apparently Ben couldn’t say no to me back then so if I asked for something I normally go it,” Peter said.

“You know I would do anything for our child,” Harry said.

“I know that,” Peter said. “You spoil her rotten, Parker.”

“Not a rotten as my husband spoils me, Parker,” Harry said with a grin. Peter wished they were home because he would kiss him. Instead, he just smiled and looked happy.

“I call today a success,” Peter said. 

“I agree,” Harry said. “I can’t wait until we carve the pumpkin.” 

“That will be a mess. Mayday will probably enjoy that as much as she enjoyed the pumpkin patch,” Peter said. 

“I’m just glad she enjoyed today. I guess she can say she was three when she went to the pumpkin patch for the first time,” Harry said.

“Oh no, are you jealous that your daughter was younger than you when she went to a pumpkin patch for the first time?” Peter mocked. Harry just laughed.

“Stop distracting me so I can get us home safe and sound,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harry put his hand out for Peter to hold. The hand that was not on the steering wheel. Peter held his hand and smiled as he watches the scenery change and thought about the day. He was glad that he decided this would be the perfect place to take their daughter. He made both his husband and little girl happy and that was a perfect day in his book.


End file.
